icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
London Nationals
The London Nationals are a Canadian junior ice hockey team based in London, Ontario, Canada. They play in the Western division of the Greater Ontario Junior Hockey League. Ken Eansor is the current owner of the London Nationals. The general manager and Head Coach of the Nationals is Pat Powers. The Nationals play their home games at the Western Fair Sports Centre. The arena's seating capacity is 1,800, and features an international-sized ice surface measuring 100' X 200'. History The Junior B team revived the name of an older Junior A team known as the London Nationals from 1965 to 1968, after a long-lasting sponsorship with a diamond jeweler dissolved. Early days–1950 The team's life began in 1950, playing in The Big '10' Western Division out of the Ontario Arena at the Western Fair grounds. They won the Western Division title in 1952 as the London Lou Ball Juniors, after sponsor Lou Ball's clothing store. In 1956 the 'Big 10' was divided, and London became a member of the Western Ontario Junior "B" Hockey League. Consistent representation of the city of London at the Jr. B level began in 1950 with the London Lou Ball Juniors, playing in The 'Big 10' Western Division out of the Ontario Arena at the Western Fairgrounds. The team was named after Lou Ball Clothes, which were stores owned by coach Lou Ball, and they won the championship the following season. The team was known as the London Collinson Flyers during the 1955–56 season before reverting to Lou Ball Juniors for 2 more seasons. The name changed to London Diamonds in 1958, then to Athletics in 1960. In 1961 the team was renamed again. They were called the Nationals, after sponsor Canadian National Recreation Association, an organization of Canadian National Railways employees. The Maple Leafs-1963 In 1963 the Toronto Maple Leafs began sponsoring the Nationals. The Maple Leafs traditionally had affiliations with the Toronto Marlboros and St. Michael's Majors, however with the withdrawal of the Majors from the OHA, and the collapse of the Metro Junior A League, the Leafs were left with only one team. They decided to sponsor the junior team in London, which they wanted to play at the new London Gardens and be promoted to the Ontario Hockey Association. The OHA initially balked at the proposition however, and so the Nationals continued to play in the Junior B league, winning the London Free Press Trophy as league champions in 1964 and 1965. For the 1965–66 season, the team was finally admitted to major junior hockey, and London's Junior B franchise moved to Ingersoll to make room for the Junior A Nationals. The Junior A team was renamed as London Knights in 1968, and the Nationals name disappeared from the London sports landscape. The Bees, Squires and Diamonds–1966 The Junior B team returned to London under the name Bees for the 1966–1967 season, but then fell dormant for two seasons. The team was revived in 1969 as the Squires, and played under that name until 1976. The team was then known as the Diamonds from 1976–1991, before the Nationals name was revived after a long-lasting sponsorship with a diamond jeweler dissolved. The team's time under the Diamonds name was successful, as they claimed the Southwestern Junior B Hockey League title in 1977, and the Western Ontario Hockey League title in 1981, 1983, and 1984. Nationals Name Returns-1991 The next change came when Kent Phibbs purchased the team and changed the name back to the London Nationals, and they won the Western Jr. B championship that same year. The team uniforms were once again the blue and white of the Maple Leafs and the team remained at Nichols Arena for a few years. Mr. Phibbs now moved the team back to the Gardens. In the summer of 1998, the team was sold again, this time to the Doug Tarry Group (London Knights). The team remained playing at the same arena, but the name had changed to the London Ice House. The team colors and logo where changed to eggplant and teal to match the affiliate and the team still played at the London Ice House. The team's most recent championship came in 2012 as Western Conference Champions. In 2013, the Nationals defeated the Cambridge Winterhawks to win their first ever Sutherland Cup. 2016–2017 coaching staff *General Manager – Pat Powers *Director of Hockey Operations – Tim Simmons *Head Coach – Pat Powers *Assistant Coach – Adam McKee *Assistant Coach – Rumun Ndur *Assistant Coach – Jeff Bradley *Trainer – Joe Gowers *Equipment Manager - Adam Stewart Championships Sutherland Cup GOJHL Champions *2012–13 Champions vs. Cambridge Winterhawks Bill Weir Trophy GOJHL Western Conference Champions *2016–17 Champions vs. Leamington Flyers *2015–16 Champions vs. Leamington Flyers *2012–13 Champions vs. Chatham Maroons *2011–12 Champions vs. Strathroy Rockets Western Ontario Junior B Champions Western Ontario Junior Hockey League *1991–92 Champions vs. Windsor Bulldogs *1983–84 Champions vs. Sarnia Bees *1982–83 Champions vs. Sarnia Bees *1980–81 Champions vs. Chatham Maroons *1974–75 Champions vs. St. Mary's Lincolns Western Junior B Champions Western Ontario Junior B Hockey League *1964–65 Champions vs. St. Thomas Barons *1963–64 Champions vs. St. Thomas Barons *1951–52 Champions vs. Sarnia Jr. Sailors NHL alumni List of alumni who also played in the National Hockey League. ;London Nationals Junior B * Mike Corrigan * Gerry Desjardins * Darryl Edestrand * Brandon Prust * Mike Van Ryn ;London Diamonds Junior B * Bill Armstrong * Neal Coulter * Jeff Hackett * Ken Hammond * Dave Hutchison * Walt McKechnie * Dan Quinn * Craig Simpson * Scott Thornton Season-by-season results Playoffs *'1950–51' Lost to Windsor 8–6 (2–3, 6–3) *'1951–52' Defeated Windsor 3–0 in semi-finals Defeated Sarnia 4–0 in finals. BIG '10' WESTERN CHAMPIONS *'1952–53' Semi-final Round Robin. London Eliminated. *'1953–54' Lost to Sarnia 4–0 in semi-finals. *'1954–55' Lost to Sarnia 3–2 in semi-finals. *'1955–56' Did not qualify *'1956–57' Did not qualify *'1957–58' Defeated Woodstock 3 – 0 in first round. Defeated St. Mary's Lincolns 3–1 in semi-finals. Lost to Sarnia Bees 4–1 in final. *'1958–59' Lost to Sarnia Bees 4–1–1 in semi-finals *'1959–60' Did not qualify *'1960–61' Did not qualify *'1961–62' Did not qualify *'1962–63' Did not qualify *'1963–64' Defeated Sarnia Bees 4-2 (7-4, 2-5, 4-2, 5-7, 6-2, 5-3) in semi-finals. Defeated St. Thomas Barons 4-2 (7-6, 3-5, 4-2, 5-2, 3-7, 6-1) in finals. WOJHL CHAMPIONS *'1964–65' Defeated Chatham Maroons 4-1 (4-6, 6-5, 5-3, 5-0, 7-4) in semi-finals. Defeated St. Thomas Barons 4-0 (8-4, 6-3, 3-1, 7-5) in finals. WOJHL CHAMPIONS *'1965–66' Lost to Sarnia Bees 4-1 (4-3, 2-8, 7-2, 3-2, 5-2) in semi-finals. *'1966–67' Did not qualify *'1967–68' Did not participate *'1968–69' Did not participate *'1970–78' NO RECORDS AVAILABLE *'1978–79' Defeated Petrolia Jets 7-3 (6-pt series) in first round. Lost to Strathroy Blades 8-0 (8-pt series) in second round. *'1980–80' Defeated Chatham Maroons 3-1 in first round. Defeated Strathroy Blades 4-0 in second round. Lost to Windsor 4-0 in finals. *'1980–81' Defeated Windsor 4-0 (London advances directly to final) Defeated Chatham Maroons 4-1 in finals. WOJHL CHAMPIONS *'1981–82' Defeated Chatham Maroons 3-0 in first round. Defeated Petrol Jets 3-0 in second-round. Lost to Sarnia 4-3 in finals. *'1982–83' Defeated St. Thomas Pests 5-2 in first round. (Best 5-of-9; London advances directly to final) Defeated Sarnia Steeplejacks 4-1 in finals. WOJHL CHAMPIONS *'1983–84' Defeated Windsor 4-0 (London advances directly to final) Defeated Sarnia Steeplejacks 4-0 in finals. WOJHL CHAMPIONS *'1984–85' Defeated St. Thomas Pests 3-0 (London advances directly to final) *'1985–86' Lost to Chatham Maroons 5-4 (Best 5-of-9) in first round. *'1986–87' Defeated Chatham Maroons 4-0 in first round. Second Round (Double Round-Robin): 1st - St. Thomas, 2nd - London, 3rd - Sarnia (eliminated) Final: St. Thomas def. London 4-0 *'1988–89' Did not qualify *'1989–90' Did not qualify *'1990–91' Lost to St. Mary's Lincoln's 4-0 in quarter-final. *'1991–92' Lost to Windsor 4-1 in quarter-final. *'1992–93' Defeated St. Thomas Stars 4-1 in divisional semi-final. Defeated St Mary's Lincolns 4-3 in divisional final. Defeated Windsor 4-3 in finals. WOJHL CHAMPIONS *'1993–94' Defeated St. Thomas Stars 4-1 in divisional semi-final. Lost to St Mary's Lincolns 4-0 in divisional final. *'1994–95' Defeated Aylmer 4-2 in divisional semi-final. Lost to St Mary's Lincolns 4-0 in divisional final. *'1995–96' Lost to St. Thomas Stars 4-0 in divisional semi-finals. *'1996–97' Lost to St. Thomas Stars 4-0 in divisional semi-finals. *'1997–98' Lost to St. Thomas Stars 4-1 in divisional semi-finals. *'1998–99' Did not qualify. *'1999–00' Lost to St. Thomas Stars 4-0 in divisional semi-finals. *'2000–01' Did not qualify. *'2001–02' Defeated Strathroy Rockets 4 – 2 in first round. Defeated Sarnia Blast 4–2 in semi-finals. Lost to Chatham 4-2 in finals. *'2002–03' Lost to Sarnia Blast 4-1 in quarter-finals *'2003–04' Defeated St. Thomas Stars 4-1 in quarter-finals Lost to Sarnia Blast 4-3 in semi-finals. *'2004–05' Defeated Leamington Flyers 4 – 2 in first round. Defeated Sarnia Blast 4–0 in semi-finals. Lost to Chatham 4-2 in finals. *'2005–06' Defeated St. Mary's Lincolns 4 – 1 in first round. Lost to Chatham Maroons 4-0 in semi-finals. *'2006–07' Lost to St. Mary's Lincolns 4–3 in quarter-finals. *'2007–08' Lost to Sarnia Legionairres 4–3 in quarter-finals. *'2008–09' Defeated Leamington Flyers 4 – 2 in first round. Defeated St. Mary's Lincolns 4–0 in semi-finals. Lost to Tecumseh Chiefs 4–1 in final. *'2009–10' Defeated LaSalle Vipers 4 – 1 in first round. Defeated St. Mary's Lincolns 4–3 in semi-finals. Lost to Sarnia Legionaries 4–2 in final. *'2010–11' Defeated Leamington Flyers 4 – 0 in first round. Lost to St. Thomas Stars 4–2 in semi-finals. *'2011–12' Defeated Sarnia Legionaries 4 – 0 in first round. Defeated LaSalle Vipers 4–2 in semi-finals. Lost to St. Thomas Stars 4–3 in final. *'2012–13' Defeated LaSalle Vipers 4 – 1 in first round. Defeated St. Mary's Lincolns 4–2 in semi-finals. Defeated Strathroy Rockets 4–2 WESTERN CONFERENCE CHAMPIONS Defeated Cambridge Winterhawks 4–3 in the championship round. SUTHERLAND CUP CHAMPIONS *'2013–14' Defeated St. Thomas Stars 4 – 2 in first round. Lost to Leamington Flyers 4–1 in semi-finals. *'2014–15' Defeated Sarnia Legionnaries 4 – 3 in first round. Lost to Leamington Flyers 4–1 in semi-finals. *'2015–16' Defeated Strathroy Rockets 4 – 2 in first round. Defeated LaSalle Vipers 4–2 in semi-finals. Defeated Leamington Flyers 4-2 WESTERN CONFERENCE CHAMPIONS Defeated Stratford Cullitons 4-2 Lost to Caledonia Corvairs 4-0 in final. *'2016–17' Defeated St. Mary's Lincolns 4-1 in first round. Defeated Chatham Maroons 4–1 in semi-finals. Defeated Leamington Flyers 4-1 WESTERN CONFERENCE CHAMPIONS Defeated Listowel Cyclones 4-1 Lost to Elmira Sugar Kings 4-1 in Final. *'2017-18' Defeated Strathroy Rockets 4 – 0 in first round. Defeated Chatham Maroons 4–2 in semi-finals. Defeated St. Thomas Stars 4 – 0 in Final WESTERN CONFERENCE CHAMPIONS Lost to Listowel Cyclones 2-4 in semi-finals *'2018-19' Lost Sutherland Cup Final 3-4 to Waterloo Siskins Sutherland Cup appearances :2013: London Nationals defeated Cambridge Winterhawks 4-games-to-3 :2016: Caledonia Corvairs defeated London Nationals 4-games-to-none :2017: Elmira Sugar Kings defeated London Nationals 4-games-to-1 :2018: Listowel Cyclones defeated London Nationals 4-games-to-2 :2019: Waterloo Siskins defeated London National 4-games-to-3 Awards GOJHL Western Conference Kelly Hearn Award Volunteer of the Year *1992–93 – Bill McCullough *2006–07 – Bill Westgate *2012–13 – Steve Davidson *2013–14 – Bruce Keck Chester Pegg Memorial Award Sportsmanship & Ability *1991–92 – Bill Weir *1995–96 – Craig Watson *2000–01 – Matt Meyer *2009–10 – Adam McKee *2010–11 – Noah Schwartz *2012–13 – Noah Schwartz Roy Bruhlman Memorial Award Rookie of the Year *1989–90 – Keli Corpse *1990–91 – Trevor Gallant *1997–98 – Scott Dickier *2000–01 – Kyle Piwowarczyk Phibbs Incorporated Award Most Valuable Defenseman *1991–92 – Dan Brown *1992–93 – Chad Palmer *1993–94 – Chad Palmer *1994–95 – John Barrett *1996–97 – Mike Van Ryn *2008–09 – Jake McClelland *2013–14 – Matt Fuller CHOK Award Most Valuable Player *1992–93 – Chris Legg *1993–94 – Shane Johnson *2000–01 – Ash Goldie *2008–09 – Adam McKee Phibbs Incorporated Award Most Valuable Rookie Defenseman *2003–04 – Patrick Dobie *2014–15 – Justin Murray Hugh McLean Award Regular Season Scoring Champion *1982–83 – Craig Simpson *1988–89 – Bill Weir *1991–92 – Bill Weir *1992–93 – Mike Legg *1993–94 – Shane Johnson *2007–08 – Glenn McCarron *2009–10 – Adam McKee Pat & Jackie Stapleton Award Playoff Scoring Champion *2000–01 – Ashe Goldie Sharon Williamson Award Playoff MVP *2012–13 – Noah Schwartz Smith-Buys Award Rookie Scoring Champion *2000–01 – Kyle Piwowarczyk Roy Caley Award Best Team Goals Against Average *1979–80 – *1980–81 – *1982–83 – D. Sceli Craig Billington *1983–84 – Richard McCullough Rob Nixon *1984–85 – *1985–86 – *1986–87 – Joe Noval Brian Morris *1991–92 – Shawn O'Hagan Dave Grasso *1995–96 – Steve Tutt Ian Burt *2009–10 – Mike Coulter Taylor Edwards Team records Arenas Ontario Arena, 1950–1963 *Built : *Capacity : . *Ice Size : 190' x 85' Original home of the London Nationals. Built on the property of the Western Fair. London Gardens/London Ice House, 1964–2001 *Built : 1963 *Capacity : 5,075 including standing room. *Ice Size : 190' x 85' The London Gardens (see article) was built in 1963 and served as the home of the Nationals from 1963 to its closing in 2001. The building was renamed London Ice House in 1994. The arena is currently home to the Forest City Velodrome. Ray Lanctin Arena (Medway Arena), 2002–2005 *Built : 1967 *Capacity : N/A. *Ice Size : 100' x 200' Medway Arena was renovated in 2009 after being built in 1967. Renovations include updates to the community centre, flooring and rink boards. Winter skating programs and events run throughout the winter season, and arena pad is available for lacrosse during the summer season. This facility is also equipped with a hall and kitchenette, perfect for private rentals.. Western Fair Sports Centre, 2006–present *Built : 1995 *Capacity : 1,500 including standing room. *Ice Size : 100' x 200' The Sports Centre at Western Fair District is a state-of-the-art 160,000 square foot multi-use facility known as a leader amongst the many ice facilities available in London and Ontario. Other Arenas Lambeth Arena Earl Nicols Arena Ray Lanctin Arena Glencoe Arena Uniforms and logos The original London Nationals were modelled off their parent club, the Toronto Maple Leafs up until the change to the London Knights. The team's logo was the same Leaf as used by the parent club at the time, except with the words "London Nationals" written out across the leaf instead of "Toronto Maple Leafs" The team over went numerous logo and uniform changes with sponsors including Chester Pegg & Phibbs Incorporated. The team adopted similar colours to the Knights (Eggplant & teal) in the 1990s to look more like their Jr A affiliate. The Knight's move to more modern colours in 2002 brought the Nationals' look back to the familiar blue & white look. Today's uniforms mimic the Maple Leafs look, adopting a blue, white & black colour scheme. In 2015, the Nationals adopted a black alternate jerseys with the team's crest logo. References External links *Official website of Junior 'B' London Nationals Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Western Junior B Hockey League teams